


Wet Anger

by Mixx_Anime



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, I love shinzaya/izashin so much, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixx_Anime/pseuds/Mixx_Anime
Summary: There's a difference between wet anger and dry anger. Dry anger is when you're done, over, and finished with everything; you're stern, you have a sharp voice, and an almost stone impression. Wet anger is when your voice shakes, you feel weak, you're frustrated. It's when you care too much. Izaya didn't want to admit it, but he cared too much.





	Wet Anger

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first thing I have written for Shinzaya/Izashin. However, this is probably one of the best things I've written for them. Sorry if Izaya is out of character! I got this idea right after taking a shower, and I don't know why (random lol). Hope you enjoy this story of my favorite rarepair!

Izaya had been put in charge to take care of the plants while the president of the biology club was away. He had accepted and taken the offer since he had nothing better to do. He could watch the plants shrivel up and die if he wanted to, but that would be more boring and useless than taking care of the plants.

He looked out the window to spy out on the city of Ikebukuro. He was simply gazing, but the bored expression made it seem that he was dreading every second of sitting in that chair in that biology room. It's not that he hated doing this. It's just that he would rather be observing the different types of people walking up and down the streets of his hometown. The city was always the best place to observe humans as there was so many. From the crying of a small child who just dropped his ice cream to two teenage girls gossiping while out shopping for clothes, this was something Izaya would call a hobby.

Izaya enjoyed his grade school experience because of the other students. Instead of going to recess he would watch the other kids play. He wasn't painfully lonely because he got enough fulfillment watching other kids enjoying time with their friends. A relationship with someone he had yet to have.

Izaya looked away from the window for a split second as a fly landed into the mouth of the venus fly trap. The insect was closed in on by the leaves while slowly it's life drained to feed the carnivorous plant.  The vice-president of the biology club had been thinking about what his friend had said once before. 

_"If loving a human is normal and anything else is abnormal, where does the boundary lie?"_

_"If being alive or dead is one such boundary, then what about someone who's not alive, not dead, not human, but incredibly close to it? If you fell in love with such a person, would that be normal...or weird? What determines abnormality, and what makes something proper? I'm sure the boundary changes for each person, of course."_

Thinking back on what the boy Shinra Kishitani said, Izaya still couldn't find a definite line for himself except, monster and human. That's all there was, and all that there will be according to Izaya. He didn't care for monsters. Especially for his friend's _"imaginary"_ girlfriend. Or maybe he did.

________  

_A relationship with someone he had yet to have._   

________

Last week, Izaya had visited Shinra after a fight with the so-called beast Shizu-chan. Shinra had been trying to flirt with Celty like always and failing to win her love. Today, Shinra was in the act of talking about his  _"love"_  while standing on the rooftop next to one of his only friends.

However, the word  _"friend_ " is such a loosely used term in the situation for someone who wouldn't care if you were dead or not. Well at least if this was a friend then it's a very piss-poor and shitty excuse for one. Izaya listened though, even with his lack of interest for monsters. He always listened to Shinra's ramblings. Shinra would always tell Izaya about his love for Celty because Shizuo, his only other friend would get pissed off and possibly send him to the hospital.

Shizuo would always have raging anger, dry anger. Anger that had hurt Shinra before. Anger that Izaya would despise after hearing that his friend had been injured by that monster in only grade school.

However, right now at this moment, Izaya would not admit what he is feeling even to himself.

He is laying down in his bed at night about to go to bed but suddenly thinks back on Shinra talking about Celty.

It's a petty thing to be envious about, but he doesn't even want to admit to the jealousy.

His sobbing starts and water in his eyes starting sliding down without any warning.

He is frustrated, he is mad, he is at this moment jealous, but right now he is crying.

He is weak.

He doesn't care.

He doesn't care.

_"I don't care."_  He chokes out in a sob.

_But he did._

And it happens for the second time about eight years later.

Shinra just got beaten up.

Izaya doesn't want to admit it.

Especially to himself.

But this is the exact reason he loves all humans.

_He hates wet anger._


End file.
